


After Pusher

by MD38



Series: After Pusherx [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD38/pseuds/MD38
Summary: These events take place in the days following the Pusher episode of Season 3.
Series: After Pusherx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208828
Kudos: 3





	1. Old American Dream

Holly was sitting behind her desk, still a bit fraught with anxiety over what had happened just a few days before, when the man known as Pusher had made his way into the FBI building with the word pass written on a piece of paper and a little mind control and came in to Holly’s office to get Mulder’s personal file off of the computer. Assistant Director Skinner would try to save the day but Pusher got in to Holly’s mind and she attacked Skinner. 

She still couldn’t believe it, her thoughts were racing when Special Agent Dana Scully walked in to her office as she was leaving for the day to check up on her.

Are you ok, Holly? 

She tried to lie her way through her feelings, tried to pretend she was fine but Scully could see Holly wasn’t ok at all. 

Why are you even in work today?  
I don’t know, Holly said, I guess the lack of job security, I did just beat up the boss.  
Ah Dana said, the old American dream.  
Holly laughed for a split second but felt her remorse flooding back in like when the levy breaks

How you thought about joining a Union? You will have job security then, and you wouldn’t have to feel like this, at least not in work  
The FBI and a Union? I don’t know if they’d like that very much  
Really though, you should but I think this is a conservation for another day, you shouldn’t have been in work today, I can see how much what happened is bothering you.  
It is yeah, said Holly. With being mugged on top of this, it’s really hard. 

Ok, I’ll drive you home tonight.  
You don’t have to  
No, I want to, you’re my friend and I want to make sure you get home safely and sound  
Thank you Dana, thanks for caring about me.  
Just one question, where abouts do you actually live?! 

They walk together to Scully’s car, share a joke about Agent Mulder and his paranormal crusades. Holly is beginning to feel better now, all thanks to Special Agent Dana Scully, and no one thinks Dana Scully is special more than Holly.


	2. Point Break

Scully stops outside Holly’s apartment and turns the engine off. Thanks Dana, saves me from using public transport like I usually do. 

That’s good I think, the fewer cars on the road the better, the better for the environment.  
You still drive though, says Holly, with a silent smirk in her eyes.  
I do! To me it’s an necessary evil

Like I am, says Holly, like I’m evil for attacking A.D. Skinner  
Scully looks at her with not so silent caring eyes. Oh Holly, it really truly wasn’t your fault, you did nothing wrong, it was just a circumstance that you had no control over.  
I know you’re right Dana, I just feel bad about it, there’s a comfort in it.. do you want to come in for a drink or something, or anything?

Something or anything? Yeah, these past few days have been tough on both of us, and Fox too but us girls have to stick together. A drink would be lovely. 

Holly hands Scully, who is sat on the sofa, a big glass of wine and they clink glasses and both say cheers and then jinx both at the same time. Holly giggles and Scully says that is a laugh I’ve been wanting to hear for a while now. 

Holly looks away with embarrassment and takes a big mouthful of wine and swallows it hard. There’s a moments silence, in a rush to fill it, Holly picks up the television remote and pushes the power button.

Oh I love this movie, Scully says of Point Break.   
I’ve never seen it, Holly says, feeling a little jealous with how much attention Dana is paying to Patrick Swayze.   
Holly moves next to Scully on the sofa.

Hey Dana, she says, Dana now looking Holly right in the eyes, she leans in to kiss Special Agent Dana Scully right on the lips, Scully starts to pull away and raises her hand to slap Holly’s face in surprise, she thinks twice and instead grabs her hair and sticks her tongue down her throat.


	3. A rhetorical kind of way

Dana Scully’s tongue was still firmly down Holly’s throat and her hand was still pulling on Holly’s hair. When they finally stopped kissing, Scully wiped her mouth and said; oh it’s like that is it in a rhetorical kind of way

Like what, Dana? Said Holly, clearly not get getting the rhetoricalness  
How could you just kiss me like that? How do you know if I even like girls in that way?   
I think the way you kissed me back says you do, Dana..

I don’t know Holly, maybe if you tried to kiss me again, I’ll be able to make my mind up 

This time Holly stuck her tongue down Scully’s throat and grabbed her hair but Scully knocked her hand away, pulled back and told Holly that she and only she gets to pull hair.   
Ok says Holly, ok Mistress.   
No, don’t call me that, call me Special Agent instead  
Yes, Special Agent, anything you want   
You know what I want right now? says Scully, I want to take this to the bedroom. Because I’m still not sure if I even like girls, I still need to be sure. 

Holly, with a look on her face that says I know you like me, I know you like pussy, says, Yes Special Agent, anything to please you and make you want me.   
Scully grabs Holly by the hair, spits in her mouth and says, now get in that bedroom and take all your fucking clothes off, I need to see your pussy, to see if I’d like to eat it. 

Holly followed her commands.


End file.
